


Gardening is Frustrating

by literaryelegance



Series: Everything Blooms with Time [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryelegance/pseuds/literaryelegance
Summary: One of the hardest things about living in the past is figuring out how exactly to plant your first garden.





	Gardening is Frustrating

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a InuKag Secret Santa on Tumblr, and figured I should finally get around to posting it here as well. Eventually all my little slice-of-life drabbles will be up here, alongside the larger Post-Canon fic I've been working on for a long time.
> 
> Note: I do enjoy the anime, but the manga is always going to be closer to what's canon for me, personally, so I do take the characterization into effect via the manga series over some of the changes made in the anime adaptation.

The sun was harshly directing its rays around their entire yard, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from his spot underneath one of the nearby trees he’d taken cover under for shade. He’d hoped the light glaring down would make Kagome decide to go back in the house…but, just like yesterday and the day before that, she was standing on the side of the house staring down at the dirt like she expected something to burst out of the ground and attack her. Didn’t she know he was keeping her safe?

This had been a pattern for a few days, and it was driving him nuts. What was so special about a bunch of dirt, anyways? He’d caught part of her conversation with Sango last week, where the two of them agreed on a number of ‘furrows’ and Sango had passed something to Kagome. Inuyasha assumed she’d tell him what was going on, but she’d just pocketed whatever the other woman had given her and never brought it up. He was at his wits end, and if he didn’t figure out what was going on soon, he was going to go crazy.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer. A day after he’d watched her from under the tree, she’d looked at him cautiously over their breakfast, speaking after she finished chewing.

“Hey…Inuyasha?” Kagome sounded like she didn’t want to say anything, but the way she’d firmly set her jaw showed that she was determined to get whatever was on her mind out of the way. “Do you think you can help me with something?”

“…What kind of question is that?” Inuyasha blinked at her, one of his ears quirking to the side as if it was confused on its own. “Why do you even have to ask that? What is it? Did someone in the village say something?”

“What? No!” Kagome’s eyes widened, shaking her head vigorously. Inuyasha seemed to always be on edge, in worry that anyone in the village would say something about the fact she’d been a miko, and married a hanyou. “We just…well, we need a garden and- “

“What?” A garden? That’s what she’d been worked up over for the past few weeks? Throwing a few seeds in some holes? Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “We’re eating fine right now, aren’t we? Why do you need a garden?”

“We can’t eat nothing but rabbits and mushrooms, Inuyasha.” Kagome snapped back, setting her breakfast bowl down and crossing her arms over her chest. “Sango gave me some seeds last week, and I think it’s a good idea to plant them. I planted some house plants with my mom when I was younger, but I never looked after an entire garden. Still…we need to eat something other than what we have been…”

Inuyasha watched quietly as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. So that had been what Sango and her talked about before, she’d gotten seeds. Still, he didn’t really understand why she was so worried about throwing a few damn objects into the ground. He let out some air he didn’t realize he was holding through his nose and stood up, surprising her.

“C’mon.”

“…Where are we going?”

“We’re planting your damn garden. Now let’s go, before the sun gets too hot and you burn up again.” He held his hand out to her, refusing to look her in the eyes and choosing to stare out into the morning instead. Once he felt her hand in his and knew she was standing steadily, he pulled her out the front entrance and to the side of the house where he’d watched her over the course of the past few weeks.

They spent most of the morning in the garden, with Kagome instructing where Inuyasha could place the holes and dropping the seeds she’d gotten from Sango in each one. By the time the sun was out in full, the two were covered in dirt and the area that Kagome had designated as their ‘garden’ was now full and ready to start blooming. How long did those kinds of things take to blossom anyways? Inuyasha had no idea, and from the way his wife talked earlier, she didn’t either. A laugh trickled its way to his ears, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he glanced towards the source in curiosity.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome was covering her mouth with one of her hands, struggling to keep herself from laughing any louder. She shook her head in response, and Inuyasha growled in reply.

“Sorry- I just…” Kagome took a deep breath to keep from laughing and moved closer to her husband with a grin, “You have _so_ much dirt on your face.”

Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha huffed and reached up to scrub at his face with the side of his hand. This seemed to only make Kagome’s giggles increase in number, and he frustratingly leaned over to pick up a clod of dirt from the ground. “You know, it’s really not funny.”

“Inuyasha, wait.” Kagome backed up a few steps, eyeing the ball of dirt that he was tossing up and down in his hand. “We can just clean it off when we get in the- _Ahh!_ ”

It was too late. He’d reached her in a flash and the dirt clod was already rubbed on her cheek before she could even register what had happened. He had a triumphant smile stretched across his face when she looked up at him, and she was determined to get rid of it. As fast as she could muster, she grabbed her own fist full of soft dirt and leapt towards him.

She’d pounced quickly, and some of the dirt had still been smudged on his nose and mouth before he managed to pull away. Sputtering, he staggered slightly, spitting out the acidic taste of the soil that had ended up on his tongue. Jumping forward, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome at her waist from behind, causing her to double over and giggle while trying to protest and insist he was definitely cheating.

Picking her up easily, he dashed through the grove of trees and towards the nearest river bank. Sniggering and declaring he was helping her clean the dirt off, he tossed her towards the water, not realizing shed managed to keep a pretty good grip on his clothes in the process.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since they’d planted the garden. Inuyasha wasn’t sure how long plants were supposed to blossom, and Kagome had laughed when he’d asked why they hadn’t sprouted yet a few days after they’d put them there, so he figured it took time. Still, with the way Kagome kept fretting over it, it had to mean they were supposed to come up soon, right?

“What if I overwatered them?” She moaned, stepping away from the doorway where she’d been looking out at the dirt mounds. “I’m so bad at this. Maybe I killed them all.”

“You’re worrying over nothing.” Inuyasha shook his head, looking up from his spot on the floor where he’d been trying to take a nap. “Besides, we didn’t use all those seeds. If they died, we’ll just plant new ones, quit whining.”

“I’m not whining.” Kagome insisted, moving to grab her sewing things so she could finish the under kosode she’d been working on, “I’m _worried._ there’s a very big difference, Inuyasha.”

“Keh.” He scoffed, closing his eyes again. “Sounds like whining to me.”

A crash could be heard a few seconds later, Kagome having thrown one of her pincushions directly at her husband.

* * *

“ ** _INUYASHA!_** ” The scream could probably be heard across the entire valley, and it was definitely more than enough to jolt Inuyasha from his spot in the house. His hands were on Testusaiga in an instant and he bolted out the house, spinning around the corner to find out what was going on.

Before he could calculate any sort of danger, something was flinging themselves at him. He tensed, preparing to throw them off until he caught the familiar scent- cherry blossoms and the mountain air after it rains. It was Kagome. He growled for a second, relaxing anyways and returning her hold, eyes still glancing around for anything that could have hurt her.

“What’s going on?” He demanded, sharply, “Who attacked you? I’ll kick their ass!”

“Attacked me?” Kagome pulled away from his shoulder, sliding down so her toes were touching the earth. Her cheeks were tinged pink, most likely from her scream and her sudden jump at him, and her eyes were sparkling. “Nothing attacked me. One of the sprouts came up!”

“One of the…?” Sure enough, when Inuyasha glanced over at the garden, a small spiral of green had poked its way through the dirt and was shimmering in the morning sunlight. He tried to keep the scolding in his tone for scaring him like that, but he couldn’t stop the smile that hit his lips. His arms tightened around her waist and he spun her in a circle before setting her down again. He’d worry about the scaring him thing later. She was happy, that’s what mattered.

“We did it.” Kagome continued, looking like she was about to burst into tears any second. “Inuyasha, we grew something! Oh my gosh, I felt like such a failure at first! I kept wondering if it meant I wasn’t supposed to be here, like it was some sign that I was wrong, and I was ruining everything, but I didn’t want to _assume_  and- “

“You thought you weren’t supposed to be here?” Inuyasha cut her off, looking down at her and knitting his eyebrows together. “Over a stupid plant?”

“Well…yeah…” Kagome admitted sheepishly, “I didn’t know if it was a sign from the kami or what.”

“I don’t get it.” Inuyasha shook his head, confused. “You’re always going to belong here. Because I’m here, and you belong with me.”

“I know.” Kagome smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Still confused, Inuyasha pushed the thought away, tightening his grip on her waist and turning to look in the same direction that she’d turned her eyes.

The small sprout continued to glimmer in the sun, proof that they’d done something right. They had a house, and now they had a garden to match. Their lives together were coming together, and it might not always be perfect…hell, sometimes it included _dirt fights_ but it was still theirs. And no matter what Kagome said, Inuyasha knew that he was right in saying that she belonged there. She always would.


End file.
